


run run run as fast as you can

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Masks, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the low light, and she could make out vague shapes. The shadow of the bookcase, the ottoman in front of the chair, and then, the shape of broad shoulders - a masked man standing silent beside the window dressed all in black.





	run run run as fast as you can

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 7 - Masks

The apartment was dark when she opened the door; unusually so. Normally she left the stove light on so she could find her way without tripping over the inevitable pile of shoes in the entry, but today everything was cloaked in shadow. A single beam of moonlight bisected the room, its weak light hitting the entrance to the hallway. 

_ Strange, _ she thought.  _ Maybe the bulb burnt out? _

She toed off her flats and dropped her keys near the bowl - she’d put things back later, but right now she needed some light for the sake of her shins. She flailed until she found the light switch on the wall and tapped it. Only nothing happened. 

“What the hell?” she muttered under her breath, flicking it up and down. Okay, this was starting to get weird. 

She took a few steps into the room - she knew the kitchen counter was somewhere on her left and the couch was to her right - and shuffled slowly forward. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the low light, and she could make out vague shapes. The shadow of the bookcase, the ottoman in front of the chair, and then, the shape of broad shoulders - a masked man standing silent beside the window dressed all in black.  

Darcy froze, her heart thudding in her chest. The man spoke, his voice low and cold. 

“ _ Run _ .” 

It seemed an eternity before her feet caught up to her ears. She sprang into motion, her hands thrown in front of her as she moved through the darkness. She stumbled her way to the corner and flung herself into the hall. She knew she couldn’t risk a glance behind her but she could hear the steady thump of heavy boots on the carpet close (too close) behind. 

The adrenaline made her fingers tingle and her head dizzy. Darcy miscalculated her dive into the first bedroom and slammed her shoulder into the door frame with a grunt.She spun around and leapt forward, kicking at the door behind her. But as she rolled to the other side of the bed she saw the reflection of moonlight on metal fingers. 

_ Fuckfuckfuck _

She tried to make herself small and hide in the space between the mattress and the wall, but then he was standing there watching her, terrifyingly still. She could see more now; the lower half of his face was covered in a mask and his eyes were covered in what looked to be night vision goggles. His expression was unreadable, but from his squared shoulders and clenched fists she knew what was coming. 

“You have nowhere to go.” He growled, and despite the fear and adrenaline she felt herself getting wet. 

All at once he pounced, framing her legs with his and pinning her body to the ground. She tried to kick at him or knee him in the back, but his hold was unyielding. He circled her wrists with one gloved hand and grabbed for something at his belt. Her struggles were pointless and in an instant she was bound by a thick zip tie. He held down her wrists with his metal hand while his other covered her mouth.  She was powerless against his strength. She whimpered, but the sound was muffled by the leather. 

“Don’t make a fucking sound.” His ordered, steel in his voice. “Or I’ll gag you.”

Her body betrayed her - her hips ground into his and her breath hitched. 

“Ahhh.” He laughed, deep and rough. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He stroked her chin with his thumb, but didn’t release her from his grip. 

He looked up for a moment, saw what he was looking for and released her mouth long enough to snatch it off the nightstand. He shoved the scrap of fabric in her mouth and pressed his palm down in time to muffle her whine. 

“Hush, sweetheart. Just let me take what I want and everything will be fine.” The adrenaline was fading fast and left only a thrill of fear and a jolt of need low in her belly. 

He reached up to loop something through the zip tie binding her wrists then cinched it to the bottom of the bed frame. She tried to pull away or snap the plastic but it was too strong. He used his metal hand to tear the front of her blouse open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He rolled one of her nipples between steel fingers and pinched, looked for her reaction, then repeated it on the other side. She squirmed, hoping to throw him off balance, but he barely moved. 

“You can fight all you want, honey, but you won’t stop me.” He expertly unbuttoned her jeans and nudged them over her hips, then pushed them down to her ankles with a kick of a boot. With him leaning on the fabric, she couldn’t kick her feet anymore.  _ Stupid skinny jeans.  _

“Are you ready?” He flipped her over onto her stomach and thrust a knee between her thighs, forcing them apart. He tore her panties off, ignoring her muffled sounds of protest. She heard him fumble with his belt and then he was on top of her again, the buckles and knives strapped to his chest digging into her back with bruising pressure. 

“I bet you’re soaking wet, aren’t you?” His warm breath at her neck sent goosebumps down her skin, and his flesh hand slipped into her slit while the metal rested at the back of her neck. 

Darcy let out a moan and tried to buck him off with her hips, but his grip was inescapable.

“God, you’re so ready for me. You’re making this too easy.” She fought harder at the teasing note in his voice, but he only pushed her face into the floor and thrust his fingers into her again and again. She felt the tension coiling inside her and was glad of the darkness so she could hide her desire.

“You can’t lie to me.” He shifted so his hand was between her shoulder blades, and she felt the blunt tip of his cock against her entrance. “You want this.” There was no easing into it - he thrust in all at once until he was flush against her. 

“Yesss.” He hissed, then wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her up onto her knees. The carpet rubbed the skin from her knees as he nudged her forward so she could lean on her elbows. A moment of respite was all she had before he was thrusting hard and without mercy. 

Darcy could find no purchase on the floor and relied on his grasp to keep her steady. She was on the cusp, ready to snap, but she needed a touch,  _ anything  _ to push her over the edge. He seemed to read her mind - a hand snaked down to her waist, then his fingers circled her clit. His own movements were becoming sporadic and with  _ one, two touches _ she was gone. She came to pieces in his hands, and her muscles clenched around him. 

One one final “Ahh!” he jerked into her, hard, and collapsed on top of her. 

They lay there for a moment, catching their breath, before Darcy wiggled underneath him.

“Eh ooh.” 

“What?” He flopped his arm by her head and tugged out the makeshift gag. “What’d you say, doll?”

“Get off!” She kicked feebly. “You’re heavy.”

“Shit!” He rolled to the side, thumping into the wall. “Sorry, Darce.” He flipped the mask and goggles off his head then retrieved a knife from his belt and cut the tie around her wrists. “Hands okay?”

“Mmmm, yes.” She let her eyes drift close in exhaustion. It was hard work fighting back against a super soldier. “They’re great.” 

He lay on his side and pulled her close, nuzzling into her hair. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

“Uh huh.” She murmured. 

“Hey Darce?” 

“Mmm?” She was blissed out, even with the skinned knees.

“Can you run faster next time? Our bedroom has better furniture for this.”

Darcy’s only answer was to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
